<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>微醺往事② by Y0417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511369">微醺往事②</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0417/pseuds/Y0417'>Y0417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JinKook, 田柾国 - Fandom, 金硕珍 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0417/pseuds/Y0417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>微醺往事②</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>167就是坠屌的，私设，勿上升</p><p> </p><p>——<br/>田柾国一时不敢抬头去看哥哥的眼神，他怕，怕那双漂亮的眼睛一眼看穿他肮脏不堪的想法，可是他不甘心，他不甘心让金泰亨先一步得到了哥哥。<br/>从金泰亨出门的时候田柾国就意识到了什么，他也一路跟到了楼下，当他看到那盏灯亮起的时候，他停了下来，他突然有了一个邪恶的想法。</p><p> </p><p>是泰亨哥伤害了哥哥啊，如他所想，被凌辱了的哥哥像个破碎的布娃娃被丢弃在床上，他总要承受的，被操干，雌伏于男人身下乘欢，这么漂亮的哥哥真的日日夜夜是自己的意淫对象，无论多么下流的姿势都试过了呢，在梦里。<br/>可惜，被另一只老虎提前下手了，那么受了伤的小羊羔是不是归我了呢……</p><p> </p><p>田柾国这么想着，有些出神，直到耳尖被湿润微凉的指尖划过带起一阵颤栗。<br/>"哥…哥哥怎么了。"<br/>田柾国微微抬起了头，乖巧的跪在床边，黑色的长发松松垮垮的十分柔软，细长的耳钉被指尖挑起再放下，它们撞击在一起发出悦耳的声音。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍迟迟没有说话，田柾国等了一会儿稳定了情绪才缓缓转头看向金硕珍的脸，那是怎样一幅画啊，哭红了眼睛湿漉漉的脸红潮诱人至极，生的情色绝艳的脸，可是那双漠离的眼睛和所有撩拨形成反差，迷离恍惚的神情好似无情冷漠的神邸睥睨着装着丑陋心思的柾国。<br/>这让田柾国喉咙发干，男性骨子里的征服欲被挑逗了起来，裤裆里伺机犯罪的性器开始发热发涨。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国的眼睛黑黑的，亮亮的，清澈的眼睛里灌满了贪欲，极力掩饰也于事无补的迷恋从田柾国的眼睛里跑了出来。<br/>金硕珍光裸的身体斑驳陆离，白嫩的肌肤上红痕遍布，丝毫不难看出另一个男人是如何凌虐它们的。垂在田柾国肩上的小臂本该白嫩，腕骨上触目惊心的红痕让田柾国瞳孔收缩了一下，继而神色凝重的移到被啃咬的出血红肿的唇肉，再向下咬痕清晰的脖颈到胸膛，男人的乳晕被舔的大开，因为锻炼而饱满的胸肌随着呼吸一起一伏，上面还泛着另一个男人的津液从而反着情色至极的光，也勾起田柾国炙热的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国呼吸粗重起来，两眼一眨不眨的扫过每一处皮肤，他的耳边几乎听不见声音了，只有他自己扑通扑通的心跳声，他感觉他的的心好像都要跳出来了。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍虚虚靠在床头，玫红绽开的两腿想闭合却只能被刺痛所迫微微打开，股间湿润的东西时刻提醒着他，他是如何被弟弟侵犯的，一幕幕再一次闪现在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国紧紧盯着哥哥腿间风光，隐秘诱人的地界已经被开拓光顾，青紫斑驳让田柾国牙关紧咬，黑亮的眼睛里逐渐凶狠。</p><p> </p><p>细小的哭泣声传来，打断了田柾国的思绪，是金硕珍在哭，田柾国瞬间慌了手脚，傻愣愣的直接跪在了床边，抓着金硕珍的哥软着嗓子哄</p><p> </p><p>"我在，我在。"<br/>田柾国那双15岁的眼睛，金硕珍永远刻在心里，泪眼模糊看不清田柾国的脸，他也知道这是他爱的弟弟，当田柾国的手犹豫不决的轻轻落在了金硕珍的头上，金硕珍彻底溃不成军，藏在喉咙里的呜咽终于释放了出来，他是哥哥啊，为什么，为什么会变成这样呢……</p><p> </p><p>田柾国说不出其他的话，只是把哥哥滚烫的身体揽在了怀里，软香扑面而来，带着男性的荷尔蒙萦绕在鼻尖，滑腻的肌肤缠在指尖让柾国爱不释手，这么脆弱的哥哥终于找到了，可以依靠我啊，我的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>可是他知道，他的哥哥已经被其他男人占有过了，想到这里，田柾国好像已经嗅到了金泰亨的味道似的皱了皱鼻尖，一手托住金硕珍的后脑勺按在了怀里，另一只手绕到膝后把人打横抱起来。</p><p> </p><p>突然的失重感让金硕珍惊呼一声，有些畏怯的看了一眼田柾国，而后被老幺陌生灼热的眼神吓到重新伏在柾国的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>"别害怕了，我们先洗干净。"<br/>田柾国温声细语的让金硕珍恍惚着，原来老幺真的已经是个成年男人了。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国把金硕珍轻轻放在浴缸里，没有放水的浴缸是那么凉，那么冰。<br/>金硕珍不解的抬头看着柾国，又别扭的圈住自己的身体，像一只困兽做着无谓的挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国的气愤很快被他压了下去，默默地去放了水，拿了沐浴露。<br/>金硕珍抱着膝盖有些失神的靠在浴缸边，精致的好像瓷娃娃的脸庞迷人俊郎，成年男人的性感让田柾国裤裆里的家伙不争气的又大了一圈，被色欲冲的头昏脑涨的柾国鬼使神差的伏下身凑近了近在咫尺的金硕珍，一点一点，他们呼吸可闻。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍骤然回神，惶恐的眼神瞪得圆圆的，甚至不敢躲闪，就这么盯着柾国，老幺咽了咽口水，发红的眼睛别开不再看美人，错开金硕珍的脸去加大了水流。</p><p> </p><p>"要不要我帮你"<br/>田柾国涨的难受，皱着眉把裤带解开扔在了一边，摊开双手向哥哥提出邀请。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍显然误解了柾国的意思，脸色爆红垂了下去，整个人都要埋进了水下，像只可怜的海豚。</p><p> </p><p>"精液不拿出来，是要生病的。"<br/>田柾国脸不红心不跳的说出来金硕珍刚刚和金泰亨做的事，金硕珍整个人埋在水下，只露出一双眼睛怯怯看了一眼柾国，对知道这种事还能说出来的柾国表示震惊和羞恼，一双眼睛又生气又可怜的别开，好像不打算继续这个话题。<br/>可惜田柾国不打算如哥哥的意，长手一捞就把哥哥捞到了怀里，低低的警告贴在金硕珍的耳尖响起</p><p> </p><p>"我是柾国，硕珍哥。"<br/>田柾国没由来的警告让金硕珍一愣神，腿间就钻进来一只手，那只手在碰到金硕珍的大腿间像触电似的退开，而后又摸了进来，轻轻带动的水波好像羽毛安抚着斑驳的腿间。</p><p> </p><p>"啊…唔……"<br/>"我是柾国。"<br/>田柾国没有任何的等待，直接钻进了蜜穴里，两根手指顺着水流一齐跻身在肿胀的后穴里，丝丝刺痛传来，让金硕珍难耐的扭身要躲，被老幺再次警告。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍后来知道了，田柾国是想他知道，现在在他身边的是田柾国。</p><p> </p><p>"哥哥在床上也是这样邀请泰亨哥的吗？"<br/>田柾国冰冷疏离的话在耳边响起，金硕珍瞬间僵硬，好像掉入了寒冰地狱一般。</p><p> </p><p>后来的清洗仔细到金硕珍的指尖都被温水和温热的大手反复摩挲，金硕珍也不再出声和反应，偶尔不受控制的动作后来看见了田柾国溅湿了而清晰可见的裤裆后拼命控制住了。</p><p> </p><p>"珍哥，想要抱抱吗。"<br/>田柾国不等金硕珍回话，把人直接从浴缸里抱了出来，像个妈妈给小孩子洗澡一样认认真真的裹上浴巾，帮他擦干了头发最后放在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国已经湿透了的衣服已经脱掉了，爱上了健身的老幺身材已经很好了，对女人有着致命的吸引力，而现在对金硕珍也是致命的威胁。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍好像无神般的被田柾国放在床上，哪怕已经换了新的床单被子依旧不可抹去刚才发生的一切，床头闹钟已经显示凌晨三点半了，这一夜将刻在金硕珍的生命里。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国已经湿透了的T约卷在胸膛，鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆藏雷招摇过市，柾国垂着脑袋抓着浴巾擦着头发和身体，可火辣的眼睛一刻也不离开床上的男人。<br/>他绷着最后一根弦，如果不是在给金硕珍清洗的时候看到了血丝，还有哥哥实在脆弱的情绪，田柾国真的推翻他的计划了。</p><p> </p><p>这是个漫长的一分钟，田柾国不舍的放下毛巾，走到哥哥的床头，看了一眼已经背对自己好像睡着了的哥哥，微乎及微的呼了口气，关上了床头灯。</p><p> </p><p>在灯灭的同时，田柾国裤裆里的家伙被一只发抖的手颤巍巍的抓住，毫无章法的抓握让田柾国倒抽一口凉气，生怕被扯坏命根子的柾国往前了两步，直到踢到了床，险些扑下去。</p><p> </p><p>逐渐适应了昏暗的柾国，看得见本该在被窝里的哥哥坐了起来，准确的说是跪了起来，身无寸缕，白的发光的身体胜似软玉，被子从肩上滑落堆在身下，遮住无数好风光。<br/>而清冷矜贵的美人趁着黑，伸出那双纤细修长的手，抓住了田柾国的阴茎，隔着裤子的触感已经让柾国喉咙发干了，不争气的家伙还在哥哥的手里又涨大了一圈，柾国藏在黑暗里的脸也红了一番，还好没光，哥哥看不见。</p><p> </p><p>"哥…你……你干什么？"<br/>柾国哑着嗓子，额上已经暴起了青筋。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍没有立即回答，只是摸索着田柾国的裤链，颤颤巍巍差点夹着柾国的鸟，全程田柾国大气都不敢喘一下。<br/>"嘶……"<br/>田柾国的阴茎终于被放了出来，和金泰亨的不相上下，甚至如果有光，就能看到性事体验更加青涩的老幺的阴茎还透着处男的红，而不是情场老手的乌黑，而同样的大小可观让金硕珍一怔，鼻尖的男人的味道让他初尝鱼水之欢的身体热了起来，还肿胀的穴口竟然缓缓收缩起来，渴求着什么。</p><p> </p><p>"呃啊……"<br/>田柾国的阴茎被一处湿润温热所包裹，硕大的龟头顶的金硕珍动弹不得，男人的腥檀味道让金硕珍生理性作呕，可是他一一咽了下去，笨拙的吞吐舔舐着弟弟的性器。</p><p>只两下，田柾国就再忍受不了，滚烫的手捧住哥哥的脸，滑腻的手感让田柾国低哼一声，再一路滑到肩膀上，紧紧扣住。<br/>另一只手捧住金硕珍的脸，下身在哥哥的嘴里开始插动，本就色欲熏心的豺狼虎豹可再不能询问送到嘴边的美味了。</p><p> </p><p>"哥哥的嘴好湿，我操的爽不爽？有没有泰亨哥大？"<br/>田柾国的话让金硕珍羞怯的想要吐出来嘴里的东西，被田柾国扣着不让，随后就好似无意的一磕，疼的田柾国一个激灵就射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>"咳咳……"<br/>被突如其来的精液呛的咳嗽的金硕珍倒在床上，田柾国扯了抽纸给金硕珍擦嘴，再狠狠捏了一把金硕珍的脸。</p><p> </p><p>"臭小子，你要是敢说出去我就杀了你。"<br/>金硕珍喘着粗气，满嘴都是腥檀味儿十分难受，被精液呛得咳嗽的样子要多可怜就多可怜，本就没有威胁力的警告倒是提醒了田柾国。</p><p> </p><p>"哥哥原来是怕我说出去啊……那，哥哥能和泰亨哥做，那跟我也没关系的吧……"<br/>田柾国像小时候一样扑进金硕珍的怀里，已经彻底长大了的弟弟已经可以把哥哥完全抱进怀里了，撒娇式的娇软细语却让金硕珍全身僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>"珍哥里面已经这么湿了啊，那就是刚刚给我口的时候就湿了？"<br/>田柾国把哥哥顶在墙上，背趴式的操干让他进的更深，柔韧性被开发到极致的哥哥被弟弟掰开一条腿，彻底打开腿间风光，抹的油光发亮的阴茎像杆金枪，直捣黄龙。<br/>不知道是金泰亨把穴里干开了还是田柾国天赋异禀，一记深插就顶到了一个凸起，酥麻的电流瞬间让金硕珍呻吟出声。<br/>男人的叫床声不同于女人的动听，却更加能催动男人的性欲，比如现在，哥哥的蜜嗓动听悦耳，娇媚的叫床声迷醉了柾国的心神，毫无章法的顶弄也让金硕珍脚趾蜷缩丧失理智。</p><p> </p><p>"哥哥的澡又白洗了呢……"<br/>田柾国单手握住哥哥的细腰，宽厚的肩膀压在墙上，无力挣扎的双手没有支撑，被拿起挂在自己脖子上，操的哭叫的哥哥没了往日所有的冷艳，活像个古代的小倌似的。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国捏着哥哥的脸扭身求吻，柔软饱满的唇肉被衔在嘴里啃咬，把另一个男人的印记全部印上自己的痕迹，每一处都不放过。</p><p> </p><p>"天亮了……"<br/>金硕珍紧紧揪着埋在腿间的柾国的头发，黑色卷毛贴着火热湿润的头皮，弟弟在哥哥身上征战挥洒的汗水沾染了两个人。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍被干软了腿，根本站不住，臀肉被抓的红肿发烫，这时被一只大手握住腰把人按在墙上，冰凉的墙壁已经被金硕珍捂热了，发抖的腿间湿淋淋的流出来交合的精液，肠液，润滑剂，滴滴答落在地上，更多的顺着大腿好像潺潺小溪流在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>田柾国跪在金硕珍脚边，黑亮的眼睛紧紧仰视着意乱情迷的哥哥，再拉开哥哥的腿，露出来穴口，缓缓弯腰起身，灵活的舌头擦过会阴来到交合处裹了一口淫液，讨好式的送进哥哥的嘴里，再看着哥哥咳出来，再喂进去，直到金硕珍不敢吐，哭着咽下去才停止。</p><p> </p><p>"那，今天我不说了，哥哥明天自己来找我好不好？"<br/>田柾国把金硕珍抱在浴缸里又操了一回，金硕珍终于晕了过去，他丝毫不敢想接下来，他又要遭受哪些对待。</p><p> </p><p>已经天明的晨光从窗帘缝里透进来，田柾国好奇的伸手想抓住，而后怀里的男人动了动，柾国就收回手轻笑。<br/>光吗，他已经得到了。</p><p> </p><p>金硕珍的手机震动从床头桌上传来，光裸健壮的小臂伸了过去，田柾国接起来来自泰亨哥的电话，沙哑的嗓子轻佻又骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>"硕珍哥，昨晚喝多了。"</p><p>"田柾国，你可真是好样的。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>